User blog:Matt Hadick/Oscars 2014 Predictions
What a show! The 2014 Academy Awards have ended and the big winners have been revealed! Thanks to everyone who participated. Check out a list of winners below! Best Picture - 12 Years a Slave Best Actor - Matthew McConaughey Best Actress - Cate Blanchett Best Actor - Jared Leto Best Actress - Lupita Nyong'o Best Animated Feature - Frozen Best Cinematography - Gravity Best Costume Design - The Great Gatsby (2013) Best Director - Gravity Best Documentary - 20 Feet from Stardom Best Documentary Short - The Lady in Number 6: Music Saved My Life Best Editing - Gravity Best Foreign Language Film - The Great Beauty Best Makeup and Hairstyling - Dallas Buyers Club Best Score - Gravity Best Original Song - "Let It Go", from Frozen Best Production Design- The Great Gatsby (2013) Best Animated Short Film - Mr. Hublot Best Live Action Short Film - Helium Best Sound Editing - Gravity Best Sound Mixing - Gravity Best Visual Effects - Gravity Best Adapted Screenplay - 12 Years a Slave Best Original Screenplay - Her The Academy Awards are right around the corner. In anticipation of the biggest awards show of the year, we’re picking our favorites for some of the biggest categories — and we’re inviting you to do the same. Our picks are in bold below! Have a look at the complete list of nominees, and submit your picks in the comments! Best Picture Wolf of wall street pred.jpg|The Wolf of Wall Street Philomena pred.jpg|Philomena Nebraska pred.jpg|Nebraska Her pred.jpg|Her Gravity pred.jpg|Gravity Dallas Buyers Club pred.jpg|Dallas Buyers Club Captain phillips pred.jpg|Captain Phillips American hustle.jpg|American Hustle 12 years a slave pred.jpg|12 Years a Slave American Hustle Captain Phillips Dallas Buyers Club Gravity Her Nebraska Philomena 12 Years a Slave The Wolf of Wall Street Best Actor in a Leading Role Leo pred.jpg|Leonardo DiCaprio Chiwetel Ejio and Michael Fassbender pred.jpg|Chiwetel Ejio Bruce dern pred.jpg|Bruce Dern American hustle.jpg|Christian Bale Christian Bale (American Hustle) Bruce Dern (Nebraska) Leonardo DiCaprio (The Wolf of Wall Street) Chiwetel Ejiofor (12 Years a Slave) Matthew McConaughey (Dallas Buyers Club) Best Actress in a Leading Role Julia roberts and meryl streep pred.jpg|Meryl Streep Gravity pred.jpg|Sandra Bullock Cate blanchett pred.jpg|Cate Blanchett Amy adams pred.jpg|Amy Adams Amy Adams (American Hustle) Cate Blanchett (Blue Jasmine) Sandra Bullock (Gravity) Judi Dench (Philomena) Meryl Streep (August: Osage County) Best Actor in a Supporting Role Barkhad Abdi pred.jpg|Barkhad Abdi Bradley cooper american hustle.jpg|Bradley Cooper Chiwetel Ejio and Michael Fassbender pred.jpg|Michael Fassbender JonahHill2.jpg|Jonah Hill Jared leto pred.jp|Jared Leto Barkhad Abdi (Captain Phillips) Bradley Cooper (American Hustle) Michael Fassbender (12 Years a Slave) Jonah Hill (The Wolf of Wall Street) Jared Leto (Dallas Buyers Club) Best Actress in a Supporting Role SallyHawkins.jpg Jennifer lawrence american hustle.jpg|Jennifer Lawrence Lupita Nyongo pred.jpg|Lupita Nyongo Julia roberts and meryl streep pred.jpg|Julia Roberts JuneSquibb2.jpg|June Squibb Sally Hawkins (Blue Jasmine) Jennifer Lawrence (American Hustle) Lupita Nyong’o (12 Years a Slave) Julia Roberts (August: Osage County) June Squibb (Nebraska) Best Animated Feature Croods_pred.jpg|Croods DespicableMe2_Pred.jpg|Despicable Me 2 Ernest_pred.jpg|Ernest & Calestine Frozen_pred.jpg|Frozen WindRises_pred.jpg|The Wind Rises The Croods Despicable Me 2 Ernest & Celestine Frozen The Wind Rises Submit your picks in the comments below! Category:Blog posts